


If You Keep Looking at Me Like That We Won't Make it to A Bed

by DaringlyDomestic



Series: Tumblr Drabble Challenge [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringlyDomestic/pseuds/DaringlyDomestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Drabble Challenge #34</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Keep Looking at Me Like That We Won't Make it to A Bed

Mycroft has been planning this for a quite some time. He would prefer a five-star restaurant and matching hotel, but this is not about him. This about Greg and his…appreciation…for the man. They have been seeing each other for six months and he wants to make the day special because Greg will expect it, because Greg deserves it. 

As he sits under the relentless heat of the mid-afternoon sun, Mycroft begins to regret his choices. They could be in a cool, dark hotel room with an incredibly soft, large bed. They could be sweating for an entirely different reason. 

The moment passes as he steals a glance at Greg’s face. The smile is ear-splitting and Greg’s chest rumbles as he cheers and laughs along with the rest of the fans. He has a beer clenched in one hand while the other is raised in a triumphant fist -  his team has scored, then. 

Mycroft claps politely and quirks his lips when Greg turns to face him. 

“Thank you for this.” Greg gestures at the pitch. “I’ve never been to a game before.” 

Mycroft blushes, he had thought that was impossible given the flush already staining his cheeks from the heat. 

“You could at least take off the jacket, you know? It might make you a little more…comfortable.”

Greg purrs the last word, lacing it with salacious intent. Mycroft shuffles his feet and mutters that he is fine. Greg runs a steady hand along Mycroft’s chest and grasps him by the lapels. He draws Mycroft close and growls in his ear.

“Or I could help you take it off…?”

Mycroft squeezes his eyes closed and wills his errant erection away. The already unbearable heat blazes hotter and he waits to erupt into flames. Greg’s hands reach under his jacket and cup his shoulders momentarily before sliding down his arms, releasing them from the extra weight. Greg carefully folds the jacket and hangs it over the back of their seats. 

Looking into Mycroft’s eyes with tenderness, he rolls each sleeve up just past the elbow. Once the cuffs are perfect, he strokes his hands leisurely down each arm admiring the soft ginger hair and freckles. 

“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”

Greg looks back up to see Mycroft staring at him with unrestrained hunger. He swallows loudly and backs away chuckling.

“Alright, alright keep your pants on!”

He turns back to the game with enthusiasm but gently clasps Mycroft’s hand in his own. He doesn’t release that hand until much later in the evening when it is needed to clasp much more interesting things. 


End file.
